FateZero-Life
by Late Nova
Summary: It was realized the grail was corrupted, and the forth grail war was put on hold. With the grail in quarantine and the war on hold effectively forever, the combatants of the war now have the opportunity to live their life somewhat normally. Too bad most of them don't do normal well. Slice of life, maybe some action later on.


Fate Zero Life

Chapter 1 - notes and preview

Disclaimer: I don't own the fate franchise.

Author's Notes: well this was an idea that came to me while I was doing the second chapter of Infinite Genesis and thought it was worth exploring.

There are several notes to mention before I start this story. Firstly it is more of a slice of life story, yes there will be some running themes but for the most part it is going to be a collection of stories about the Fate Zero cast managing in their circumstances. I'm sure an actual plot will come to mind, but for now my focus would be on writing something enjoyable for me and the readers.

Synopsis: After it was realized the grail was corrupted, the forth grail war was stopped by the mage's association. With the grail in quarantine and the war on hold effectively forever, the combatants of the war now have the opportunity to live their life as normal again. Well _kinda_ normal.

Some further notes;-

-Shirou will be with his biological parents; this means his sister Miyu would be making her appearances regularily. If you don't know who Miyu is, you have to read the Prisma/Illya manga where she's heavily implied to be his sister before the fire (or at least in an alternative universe).

-In regards to Shirou I have big plans for him so don't worry. Basically he has the intentions to be a (heroically good) villain. As to why it would be explained in depth later.

-Due to Illya's age I'm dumping her into Shirou's class. Expect interactions between them, especially when Illya wants to be a hero like her dad and does not take Shirou's goal sitting down.

-Rin will be with her dad, who's alive and still has Gilgamesh as his servant.

-Gil gets really bored with Tokiomi motivating him to relive his childhood from a modern perspective leading to him drinking his youth potion and something else coughrule63cough

-I really have no idea what to do with caster/Uryuu.

-For those who frequent SpaceBattle forums, yes this chapter was meant to be a preview, but I'm going to chuck it up as a first chapter anyways mainly because I find this a warm and fluffy place to start the story off.

-Saber abuse is not funny.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Story start-

"Excuse me Master Emiya," greeted a voice behind him. Kiritsugu turned around and saw one of the Einzbern maids who served Irisviel. While he was no stranger to them, having stayed with the Einzberns for so many years, Kiritsugu can't help but feel uncomfortably awkward while near them. No it wasn't that they had red eyes, or the fact some of them had superhuman strength almost to the level of a servent. Nor was it the effortless other worldly poised grace which demanded attention from most other males even if they were wearing that shapeless white frock of a uniform. No, it was the fact every one of them looked the damn same when wearing the pre-mentioned uniform.

'Crap, ok I've seen her around Iri for several years I should know this one…' thought Kiritsugu. No he was not panicking, he'd been in much worst situations and the Magus Killer definitely does _not_ panic.

"Yes… Sella?" replied Kiritsugu, his voice unconsciously came out a pitch higher than intended.

"It's Leysritt sir," corrected the homunculus not showing any outward signs of annoyance at Kiritsugu getting her name wrong, but Kiritsugu swore he saw a flash of something dangerous in her eyes for a moment. He'd do well to look out for her in the future; double that if she's the one cooking that day.

"We felt we should inform you we have started moving furniture into the master bedroom which it should be completed within half an hour," Leysritt nodded at something over Kiritsugu's shoulder. Turning his head he saw Sella, with magically augmented strength, walking around casually with a king sized bed, complete with the mattress in one hand and what appeared to be a small ornate but solid looking make up table in the other. Needless to say Sella was drawing a lot of attention from the nearby neighbors while she attempted to negotiate her way through the small doorway of the house with her cargo. It took every inch of Kiritsugu's mind of steel not to pinch his nose or face palm.

With her face unexpressive at Sella's circus act unfolding in front of her Leysritt continued with her report. "The young lady has claimed the bedroom facing the garden as her own and has commenced 'Illya-fomation' of the room. She does not wish to be disturbed," the maid's hands came up to form parenthesis signs with her fingers when she said the made up word. "We are content to use the bedroom next to the young lady's. However we now have one spare bedroom, what would you like to do with it?"

Welcoming at a mental distraction drawing him away from the thought of how many people's memory he'd have to erase from Sella's impressive demonstration of moving in furniture into the house, Kiritsugu looked towards the sky and scratched his chin. For whatever reason he couldn't help but to get the feeling he had forgotten something important.

'And it's not that I've haven't shaved today,' Kiritsugu thought to himself as he continued scratching his chin.

"I guess we can have that room converted into a study," said Kiritsugu with a shrug. Whatever it is it's probably not that important and if it was he was sure he could deal with it if it showed up.

Upon receiving his instructions Leysritt curtsied once at Kiritsugu before heading to the truck where to Kiritsugu dismay, with one dainty arm she pulled out an entire kitchen bench.

'Really a kitchen bench? I'm sure the house already had a fully fitted kitchen.' Kiritsugu's sixth sense was telling him this was Leysritt's way of getting even at him for forgetting her name, even if she showed no readable sign of annoyance earlier. After living on the battlefield for so many years Kiritsugu had learned to trust his sixth sense.

With all the accumulated stress caused by the maids he barely noticed his fingers twitching slightly. Usually Kiritsugu could count on a cigarette to calm himself but quashed the urge immediately remembering the promise to his wife he would quit smoking for the sake of his family. Shaking his head Kiritsugu went about looking for the best non carcinogenic thing for calming his nerves, the lovely Irisviel.

Walking through the doorway, which to his surprise was undamaged even after the two maids attempted their best to defy physics by cramming in furniture seemingly too large for the opening, Kiritsugu took off his shoes before entering the house. Looking for Irisviel didn't take long as he found her in the living room literally bouncing around in her white dress more energetic than he's ever seen her eagerly rearranging small bits and pieces to beautify the house to her tastes. At the mere sight of Irisviel looking so happy Kiritsugu felt all this earlier worries drained away and was glad from the bottom of his being that Irisviel enjoyed the prospect of moving into an ordinary home.

Initially he had his apprehension about moving away from the Einzbern castle. Even if he had chosen the biggest suburban house in the area, which he could easily afford, the fact was that Irisviel spent her entire life growing up inside of a spacious castle, and he was not certain as to how she'd react to moving into a much smaller abode. But seeing her now he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Noticing her husband's presence Irisviel ran up to him with a bright smile adorning her fair features, before jumping onto him with arms wide open forcing Kiritsugu to take half a step back to prevent himself from falling onto the floor.

"Kiri! This is wonderful," gushed Irisviel her body bounced up and down in excitement in Kiritsugu's arms. "I've read so many stories and seen so many pictures in magazines but I'd never thought I'd actually get to live in one!" Barely managing to calm herself down she placed her head on Kiritsugu's chest, though he could still feel her excitement literally vibrating throughout her body.

"I'm so happy, it feels like we can start over and be a real family now," said Irisviel, her voice muffled talking into Kiritsugu's chest. The feeling of slight dampness indicated repressed tears of reflief were being shed, in silent reply he pressed her closer to his body with one arm and reached around to gently pat Irisviel's head reassuringly with the other.

They stayed that way for several minutes before footsteps could be heard approaching. Kiritsugu looked up to see Saber standing by the door of the living room dressed in her black suit looking immaculate as usual.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude," Saber stated, her eyes softening at the touching scene. "But I was wondering where I would be staying."

With Irisviel still in his arms, Kiritsugu cursed mentally. He knew he'd forgotten something.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well that's it for now.

Next chapter will be a bit longer and would explain things a bit more. Honest!


End file.
